


With you in time

by ohmypreciousgirl



Series: Every me loves every you [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Romance Novel Heroine Oliver Queen, post s02e02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypreciousgirl/pseuds/ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Since you made me your EA, I don’t even have time to make an appointment to dye my hair,” she declares, pointing at him. “Yesterday, while I was showering, I had to wash my hair twice because I was so busy thinking of all the things unrelated to my area of expertise that I need to understand that I couldn’t remember if I had used shampoo the first time. If things stay like this I’ll be out of shampoo in a week and be back to my natural hair color in a month because I won’t have time to dye my roots!”</p><p>“I can hire a hairdresser especially for you if that’s the problem,” he answers hesitantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With you in time

**Author's Note:**

> A few days ago I was reading 'Ao' by zosofi and I got inspired! So, I wrote an one shot :) Thanks to mchriste22, dedication2em and spookyharuno for the help! Title from 'Find Me' by Boyce Avenue.

“I hope someone is dying for you to be here,” Felicity says as she opens her door.

_Oh oh._

She’s dressed in a lovely bright pink robe, a plastic glove in her right hand and half of her hair falling on her shoulder as the other is tied in a pigtail.

Oliver gives her his charming smile and raises his hand, showing the Lafite Rothschild 1982 he brought.

She gives him an unimpressed look.

“I thought you might want the company of a good wine to help you relax during your free night,” he says.

“If you wanted to help, you should have brought a hairdresser,” she mutters. “But wine is good too.” She smiles, stepping aside to let him in.

“Do I even want to know why you’re all…?” he trails off, pointing at her hair.

“This is your fault,” she declares.

He frowns. “How is this _my_ fault?”

“Since you made me your EA, I don’t even have time to make an appointment to dye my hair,” she declares, pointing at him. “Yesterday, while I was showering, I had to wash my hair twice because I was so busy thinking of all the things unrelated to my area of expertise that I need to understand that I couldn’t remember if I had used shampoo the first time. If things stay like this I’ll be out of shampoo in a week and be back to my natural hair color in a month because I won’t have time to dye my roots!”

“I can hire a hairdresser especially for you if that’s the problem,” he answers hesitantly, not quite sure if it’s what he should say. He can beat up criminals, but Felicity and her irritation are a bit scary.

“Not the point!” she cries out, smacking a hand to her forehead.

He sighs. He knows exactly what the point is.

“You will remain as my EA, Felicity,” he says, determined.

“Oliver, I’m your IT girl. I’m not supposed to be anyone’s EA, especially not the CEO of Queen Consolidated!”

He puts his hands on her shoulder, holding her in place.

“Felicity, that’s the only way to have you by my side all the time,” he whispers softly to her, his right hand leaving her shoulder to cup her face. “I don’t want to draw more attention to you than necessary.” He gives her a look that he hopes will make her understand that he just wants her to be safe.

She closes her eyes and leans on his hand. “I’ll take that hairdresser then,” she says.

“Done,” he affirms.

She gives him a small smile, her cheeks a bit red and her eyes shining in amusement.

 _Adorable_ , he thinks.

She points to her head. “I still need to dye my hair today, though.”

“I’ll help you,” he informs her before he can stop himself.

Felicity raises a brow, surprised by his offer. “Did you learn how to color hair on the island or did you used to help Thea?”

He shrugs, unimpressed. “No, but how hard can it be?”

 

* * *

 

Apparently it’s harder than he thought. He needs to use plastic gloves and be careful not touch his clothes with the dye – or his hair or his skin or the living room furniture. The dye is kind of gross and smells weird; he’s not sure if women should really put it on their hair. Something like that looks and smells like _this_ can’t be good for anyone. And he needs to coat all of Felicity’s hair with it without missing a spot.

Aside from the awful dye, helping Felicity color her hair is entertaining and he ends up laughing a lot. He doesn’t know how she does it, but she always makes him have fun in the simplest ways. He’s sure it’s a talent only she possesses.

He’s finishing the crown of her head when she says, amused, “I can’t believe Oliver Queen is dying my hair!”

Glancing at her, he leans down and whispers in her ear. “And if you tell anyone, Felicity, I’ll mess with your computers,” he notices her shiver a little and smiles, satisfied. He loves every reaction he brings out of her.

“You wouldn’t dare, Queen,” she retorts.

“Try me, Smoak.” He gives her a warning look, taking off his gloves before heading into the kitchen and getting them more wine. She is sitting on the couch when he returns.

“Now what?” he asks Felicity, handing her a wine glass and settling beside her.

“Now we wait 45 minutes until I can wash it off,” she tells him, reaching for the remote control. “Meanwhile, let’s watch Sleepy Hollow.”

He smiles at her and turns his attention to her TV.

 

* * *

 

The show is actually pretty good and he wants to watch more when the first episode is finished.

“Well, we have four episodes to watch, but I need to wash my hair before it falls out,” he gives her a consternated look and she giggles at his expression.

“Don’t worry, Oliver,” she rolls her eyes. “My hair won’t fall out because of the dye.”

She gets up and goes to the bathroom with Oliver trailing behind her.

He’s been in her apartment a few times, but never in the bathroom. It’s very Felicity – full of color, cheerful and surprisingly relaxing. She’s made a perfect combination of red, white and silver, but the most unusual thing about the bathroom is the elegant floral pattern covering the middle of the walls to the ceiling and the deep red bathtub. He smiles softly, picturing Felicity lying there.

He can see her with her blonde hair falling on her shoulders, completely naked, hot water warming every bit of her skin while a satisfied sigh leaves her lips as she relaxes in the tub. The image is burned into his mind.

“Do you want to help?” she asks, holding up the shampoo.

He licks his lips and nods. He is lucky he went home and changed his long sleeved shirt for a normal t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

“First you rinse out the dye, and then you use the shampoo and the conditioner, ok?”

“Aye aye, captain,” he replies. She shakes her head and gets closer to the bathtub’s faucet. She puts a towel on the floor before she sits on it, her back bent and her nape on the edge of the bathtub. He steps beside her, leaning on the edge and twisting the faucet. He puts his hand under the water, waiting for it to warm up enough before he starts washing her hair.

He puts both his hands on her head and starts massaging it. Glancing at her face, he sees that her eyes are closed and a satisfied moan leaves her mouth. He feels his dick twitch with the confines of his jeans and he bites his top lip, deciding to focus on the task at hand.

It’s actually pretty nice washing Felicity’s hair. It feels soft between his fingers as he scrubs thoroughly. He’s never had a thing for hair before. Of course, he could appreciate nice hair, but he always focused his attention on breasts and butts, not eyes, smiles or hair. But with Felicity, he loves these small things. He likes the way her eyes light up when she’s happy or amused. Her delighted laugh makes him genuinely smile in response. She always looked beautiful with her ponytail, but he always wanted to take it down and touch her tresses. And now he is there, burying his fingers in it. 

He’d never done anything like it with any of the women he’d ever dated, but somehow, he was doing it for her. At this point of his life, he asks himself what he wouldn’t do for Felicity. He came back because she asked him to, he looked for another way to fight crime because she wanted him to, and he never gave up because she never let him. How can someone he’s only known for a short period of time hold so much power over his decisions?

Perhaps someday he will understand it.

Deep in thought, he suddenly realizes that he’s already washing the conditioner out of Felicity’s hair. He shuts off the faucet and squeezes her hair until all the excess of water is gone. He reaches for the blue towel hanging on the towel bars, and dries her hair.

“Done,” he says.

She opens her eyes and sighs. “After this you totally became my favorite billionaire playboy, Oliver.”

He opens his mouth, pretending he’s offended. “You mean that I wasn’t your favorite billionaire playboy before today?”

Delighted, she giggles. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

He shakes his head, leaning closer to kiss her forehead. He can’t help himself as he lets his lips linger a little too long.

“Come on, Felicity. I want to watch more of this Sleepy Hollow show,” he mutters against her soft skin. Oliver feels her nodding and he takes a deep breath.

Yes, in time he will understand everything he feels for Felicity.


End file.
